tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Drefia
}|GetValue= } | name = Drefia | image = Demon Skeleton | city = Darashia | location = West of Darashia, here. | vocation = All vocations. | lvlknights = 20 | lvlpaladins = 20 | lvlmages = 13 | skknights = 40 | skpaladins = 40 | skmages = | defknights = 40 | defpaladins = | defmages = | lowerlevels = }|GetValue= } | areaname = Wyrm Spawn beyond Medusa Shield Quest | lvlknights = 60 | lvlpaladins = 60 | lvlmages = 60 | skknights = 70 | skpaladins = 75 | skmages = | defknights = 70 | defpaladins = | defmages = }} }|GetValue= } | areaname = Necromancers And Vampire Hell | lvlknights = 50 | lvlpaladins = 40 | lvlmages = 40 | skknights = 70 | skpaladins = 70 | skmages = | defknights = | defpaladins = | defmages = }} | exp = Average | loot = Average | map = Drefia_Map.gif | mapwidth = 250px }} __TOC__ Historia Drefia is an ancient city now inhabited by necromants of the Brotherhood of Bones and their fellow undeads, which lies west of Darashia (here). Drefia was once a lush city that just like Kha'labal was fertile and full of trees and other jungle-wise temperatures. It has become a scorching desert and a buried town after they have allied with the fearsome Blue Djinns, to whom they fought viciously against their counterparts, and as a revenge, the green djinns conjured a whirlpool spell that has dragged the once town inhabited by fearsome Necromancers and thus, sentenced their inhabitants to flee in refuge downstairs, where they have established and strengthened the dreaded order of the Brotherhood of Bones formerly led by Falnus, who was later renamed to Goshnar the Necromant King. Getting There There are several ways to get there, however, all of them are across the mountain-complex parting Ankrahmun, Darashia, Drefia and Tiquanda. Among other methods you can rope yourself up here, or come from the passage between Darashia and Ankrahmun. On the mountain be prepared to face lots of Scorpions, a good hint is to save up a lot of mana for Antidote-spells. Creatures Drefia is split in two halves, the southern half is the "easy" half. It's a very common place for solo Mages with summoned Demon Skeletons. Deep below also lies the infamous Vampire Hell, being home for not only vampires but also Mummies and Demon Skeletons. A common place for solo hunts by Paladins and Mages. It is also home to the Drefia Grim Reaper Dungeons and the Halls of Sacrifice, home of Necropharus. Beyond the Medusa Shield Quest there is also a large wyrm spawn. It is recommended to use Invisible or Stealth Ring when walking through the ground level to your hunting place there. Some additional level and skills are recommended in the northern part: Maps Northern Section There is a Royal Mailbox on mark C. A: Watchtower You have to Levitate to get to the first floor which contains 4 Demon Skeletons and 2 Ghosts. The second floor has 1 Demon Skeleton, the third floor has 1 Demon Skeleton and 1 Ghost. The fourth floor has 1 Ghost and the fifth floor has 3 Ghosts and 1 Demon Skeleton. There is also an accessible (by levitating) roof on the sixth floor, which is empty. The total amount of creatures is: 7 Demon Skeletons and 7 Ghosts. B: Undead Boat There are 3 Pirate Skeletons, 4 Ghosts, 1 Pirate Ghost and 2 Ghouls on the ground floor of the boat. Upstairs there are 2 Ghosts and 1 Demon Skeleton. E: Coffin Cave There are 4 Ghouls on the first floor going down and 4 Demon Skeletons on the second floor, which also contains 6 empty Coffins. Route Go to the largest ruin in Drefia, and go down the stairs until you arrive in the last floor with stairs. Be careful, there are many ghosts, ghouls, demon skeletons, stalkers and scorpions on the way down, a Stealth Ring is strongly recommended here. To the north is the Library Spawn, with 4 Necromancers. When going towards the Library Spawn, you will see a passage to the left. This way has a hole that leads to the star room and Medusa Shield Quest and Halls of Sacrifice. Still on the floor of the Library, heading south are two spawns. South-west has 3 Necromancers and the south-east has 2 Necromancers. Directly south there are 4 Demon Skeletons around a hole. Down this hole there are 3 ghosts and 5 demon skeletons, then there is another hole that lead you to Vampire Hell and a stair that brings you to Drefia Grim Reaper Dungeons. Unless some are lured, there will be 0-3 Grim Reapers near the stairs. Vampire Hell has 11 Vampires, 4 Ghosts, around 9 Demon Skeletons, 10 ghouls, 4 Stalkers, 2 Scorpions and 3 mummies.. There are also some quests in Drefia. *Part of an amulet piece for Koshei The Deathless Quest *Medusa Shield Quest (Necromancer Quest)